


Golden Age

by black_blade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Sarcasm, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade
Summary: After two hundred and forty years, Harry Potter thought that he'd seen it all, until he is transported back to 1977. In the midst of Voldemort's first rise to power and both sides of this war won't let him sit this one out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 57
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter One

After two hundred and forty years, Harry Potter thought that he'd seen it all, until he is transported back to 1977. In the midst of Voldemort's first rise to power and both sides of this war won't let him sit this one out.

xXx

A/N: I've played a little with the dates of birth in this fic. Narcissa Black being the main one since she would have already graduated in the cannon universe and wouldn't be in Severus's year. Enjoy. This is going to be a long ride.

xXx

Harry looked down at the gold device in his hand in interest. He idly picked up a pair of wirerimmed glasses to get a better look as he tried to read the words etched on the small golden sphere. There was something about it that looked familiar and he picked up a time turner in his other hand and compared the two. The runes were written the same but that didn't mean a lot. Gold was also used in anything that had to hold time. He placed both items on his desk and sat back in his chair. The Department of Mysteries was quiet around him. He looked through the glass windows of his office to see that everyone had already left for the day and he was the only one left. Which wasn't odd, since he was the boss.

Harry stood with a groan and stretched his back. He may look young but at two hundred and forty years. He felt old inside. The curse of the Deathly Hallows holding him back from the relief of death. Cursed.

Harry sighed and picked up the gold sphere and slipped it away in his pocket. He picked up the time turner and returned it to his safe. He spun the dial of the safe and glanced around. In a way, he always knew that he would end up in the bowls of the Ministry. He'd tried his hand at just about everything but in the end. He'd ended up where all magical artifacts went that no one knew what to do with them. He knew that he shouldn't think of himself that way but he found it hard not to some days.

He picked up his jacket and swung it around his shoulders before locking his door and making his way out of the Ministry. At this late hour, it was quiet, except for the Auror department. A few Aurors gave him a wave and he nodded back. They were used to seeing him at odd times. A spectre that was whispered about in hushed tones. A relic from a war that was over two hundred years ago. He'd fought in wars since but never like the one with Voldemort. A war of children against Death Eaters and a Dark Lord. It should never have been like that.

Harry turned his thoughts away from that as he took the lift up to the streets of London. He stepped out and merged with the crowds. London was always busy and that's why he loved it. Even at close to midnight on a Thursday night there were still people around. He got caught up in the stream as he made his way down to the tube station. Just another random person.

He stood as the train took off, even if there were seats available, and glanced around. Taking everything in as he held the rail with one hand and had his other in his pocket. He travelled two stops down before stepping off on his platform. He didn't live far from the Ministry and he could have just apparated but Harry liked the press of people. He could just let his thoughts drift as he unwound from the day.

When he made it up to street level, it was quieter, as he walked away from the tube station and towards his apartment. His hand found the gold sphere in his pocket and he ran his thumb over the writing there. His mind drifted as he thought about the device. He was sure that it was time related but he'd seen nothing like it before. And that was saying something. He was the man that people came to when they didn't know what something was. What he was, people didn't know. Harry snorted at that line of thinking then he felt something on the air.

He stopped in the middle of the brick walled alleyway and pulled the sphere out. It was about half the size of a snitch but larger than a marble. It sat in his palm easily and had one slightly flat side which stopped it from rolling away. He ran his thumb over the writing as he felt something building. He could easily read the runes but they were in the wrong order for a time piece. He was sure that the device contained something but not what. His first guess had been a grain of time but for what reason. There were no instructions, not that he had expected that, but it would have helped. He sighed and slipped the thing away in his pocket and stepped forward.

There was a flash of golden light and he felt something shift just before his foot landed. He paused and glanced behind him but didn't see anything different. He shrugged and started walking again. When he turned onto the street. He stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the cars lining the street.

"What the fuck," Harry whispered under his breath.

He looked back to the alleyway that he'd used as a short cut then back at the street before him. He walked back the way that he'd come. Passed the spot that he'd paused on and back out the other side of the alley and swore again. He pulled out his mobile phone and looked at the screen. He had no reception, nothing.

Something remarkable had just happened and Harry had no idea how. For the street before him was not from his time. Somehow, he had just transported himself back in time.

"Fuck," Harry swore again as he placed his phone away. "Could only happen to Harry bloody Potter."

xXx

Harry followed regulation as he rode the lift down to the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't the first person to fall afoul of a time device and he was sure that he wouldn't be the last. He stepped out of the lift and looked around. For early 1977, the Ministry still looked very much the same as he remembered. It still amazed him at the snail pace that the Ministry worked at. He sighed and headed towards the counter.

"Good morning, sir. Just place your wand on the scale please," The woman behind the desk instructed cheerfully.

Harry placed his wand on the scale and the woman took a reading.

"Thank you, sir." The woman said with a smile and Harry picked up his wand. "Which department are you after?"

"Department of Mysteries," Harry replied and the woman paused. "I know the way."

"Does Minister Albert know that you are heading down there?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Very well," the woman said with a nod. "Have a good day, sir."

Harry nodded and headed down into the bowls of the Ministry. He noticed the feel of the place and remembered that, at this time, Voldemort was on the rise to power. He could almost feel the suspicion on the air and the glances that his muggle clothes received. He ignored it all as he came to the doors to the Department and walked into the circular room.

"Department of Mysteries, main office." Harry ordered and the doors spun around. "I don't know why this is needed each time."

The doors settled and Harry stepped forward and opened the door. He looked over the large room with desks lined up before him. The Department was busy today as Harry walked through to the large office at the back of the room. He looked through the glass windows to see a thin man seated behind the desk with dark hair. Harry could tell that he'd gathered a few people's attention as he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and stepped in as he closed the door behind him and took in the office that used to be his.

"Ah," Dean Albert announced. "You must be Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry answered as he pulled out his badge and placed it down on the table.

"I was surprised to get your owl," Albert said as he leaned back in his chair. "I suppose that it feels odd to be on that side of the desk?"

"You could say that," Harry agreed as he sat down in the seat across the desk from the man.

"Yes, well." Albert stuttered. "Your badge proves that you work for the Department-"

"Head of the Department," Harry added.

"Ah, yes." Albert muttered and Harry got the feeling that he didn't know where to go from here. "That position is taken at this time."

"I'm aware of that," Harry sneered. "I am just following regulations in regards to time travel. You are aware of these?"

Albert flushed in anger and Harry looked back at him mildly. The man was only young, mid to late forties, and had probably only been in the position for a few years. Harry knew that as Head of the Department of Mysteries; the man was in for more surprises than a simple time traveller. He was sure that Albert was thinking that he was just a young man in his mid-thirties and not the powerful wizard that he was. Harry would quickly crush those thoughts in the man's head. He was no push over and he knew his rights.

"I have written out the time that I am from," Harry continued as he pulled out the parchment. "As well as the new name and family history that I will be taking while here in this time. The time device that was responsible for my travel will be held in my guardianship while I investigate it-"

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can." Harry disagreed. "I have clearance as the Head of the Department."

"Now, wait." Albert stuttered. "You're not the Head-"

"Yes, I am." Harry cut in and tapped his badge. "No matter the time."

Albert flushed again as he splattered and Harry placed the paper down on the man's desk as he took back his badge.

"That is my part done," Harry said as he stood. "Have a good day, Minister Albert."

"Wait," Albert called out as Harry stepped through the door and Harry looked back. "I need to ask you more questions!"

Harry stood with his hand on the doorhandle and looked back at Albert until the man shrunk back in his seat.

"No," Harry said, coldly. "You do not but I'll be sure to be in contact. You'll have to know where to send my pay cheques after all."

Albert splattered some more as Harry left the door open as he walked down the rows of desks. Wizards and witches paused in what they were doing as they looked between him and the splattering Albert in the doorway to his office. Harry held his head high as he walked out of the Department of Mysteries. He was sure this wouldn't be the last time that he met with Minister Dean Albert.

xXx

Albus Dumbledore looked at the man before him with a fake smile on his face. All he could think was that the man was a complete idiot.

"I know that I don't have much experience in teaching," Darpan Wadhwa defended quickly. "But I have worked for the Aurors for four years."

"Yes," Albus answered as he looked at the man's resume. "In files."

"Yes, yes." Darpan agreed as he nodded. "That's why I want something more hands on."

"Thank you for coming in, Mr Wadhwa," Albus offered. "I have a couple more people to interview then I will let you know."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Darpan gushed as he stood and shook Albus's hand. "I look forward to hearing from you."

The man gave him a smile before hurrying from the room and Albus frowned. He was scraping the bottom of the barrel. The Defence Against the Dark Art's position always gave him trouble, every year. He cursed Tom Riddle in his mind as he looked at the next name on the list; Harold Swift. It wasn't a name that he knew as his eyes skipped over the page then paused on Department of Mysteries.

He rubbed his chin in thought on that point. He wouldn't be able to find out what the man did at the Department but it was easy to find out if he'd worked there. His age was roughly thirty-five and he'd been born in England but hadn't attended Hogwarts but another private school. The page was sparse in information but Albus's eyes had been caught by the mention of the Department.

"Come in," Albus called at the knock on his door.

A short man in muggle clothes and a long jacket, that reached mid-thigh, walked in and Albus stood to shake his hand. He had short dark hair and striking green eyes with a narrow face. His handshake was strong as Harold gave him a smile.

"Thank you for seeing me, Headmaster." Harold offered, with a slight accent that Albus couldn't place to his words. "Call me Harry."

"Take a seat," Albus offered as he sat down. "Have you any teaching experience?"

"Yes," Harry answered as he took a seat. "But not young children."

Albus noted that down as he appreciated the man's honesty. He looked up and paused at the aged look to the man's eyes before him. He looked his age and yet there was something else there. Albus had to be careful with Voldemort on the rise but he had to find a new Defence teacher every year since he turned Tom Riddle down for the position.

"And you used to work in the Department of Mysteries?" Albus questioned.

"Still do," Harry answered as he relaxed back. "They have allowed me to apply for this position under protest I might add."

"They didn't want you to apply?"

Harry quirked up his lips in an easy smile.

"I just got back into the country about six months ago," Harry replied. "I must say that I blindsided them with a suggestion to apply for a job here."

"Why do you want this job?" Albus asked in interest.

"Something different," Harry said with a shrug.

Those green eyes settled on Albus again and he pushed slightly but the man had strong barriers around his mind. He wasn't surprised since the man worked for the Department of Mysteries. Even for his young age.

"Well," Albus announced. "Let's talk about that. Would you like some tea?"


	2. Chapter Two

Severus Snape sat at the end of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall with a book in his hands as he tried to ignore the noise around him. The first day back at the school was always the worst. At least it was his last year but he knew that he wasn't moving on to bigger and better things. He focused harder on the book before him and tried not to think about where his life was headed.

"Hey, Snape."

Severus glanced at Regulus Black with a sneer when he appeared beside him.

"What?" Severus snapped at the younger boy.

"Have you seen the new Defence teacher?" Regulus said and flicked his eyes to the head table.

"Not bad," Narcissa said from across the table.

"Aren't you engaged to Lucius Malfoy," Severus said smoothly.

"Can't stop a woman's eye from straying," Narcissa purred with a ruby smile.

"Just her eye?" Avery said with smirk. "I've heard-"

"Nothing," Narcissa hissed as her pale eyes flashed. "You've heard nothing, Avery."

Avery chuckled at the glare that Narcissa levelled at him. Regulus pulled back in his seat but he was like a lost puppy and just wanted to be part of everything. Something that he shared with his brother, Sirius. Severus just sneered as he let his eyes travel along the head table then paused. He could see what Narcissa was talking about. The man was something to look at as he sat at the end of the table with his own book before him. Severus placed his book down as the first years arrived to be sorted. The Defence teacher didn't pay much attention to the sorting as he kept reading his book. Severus's eyes skipped down to Dumbledore but the old man didn't seem interested in his new teacher's inattention.

The sorting wrapped up and Dumbledore stood with a smile and more colours than a firework display. The noise in the Hall dimmed before tapering off.

"Welcome to another year," Dumbledore greeted with a waved of his hands. "You would have noticed a new teacher. Let me introduce Professor Harold Swift on loan from the Ministry of Magic as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Swift looked up with piecing green eyes and Severus felt his gut clench as those eyes seemed to look right through him. The man waved his hand to scattered applause.

"Once again," Dumbledore continued. "The Forbidden forest is off limits to all students…"

Severus zoned out on the rest of the speech as he studied the new teacher. He looked to be in his mid-thirties with short dark hair. He stood out slightly due to the fact that he wore muggle clothes but they fit him well.

"Looks like someone has caught your eye," Narcissa purred and Severus started.

"What?" Severus uttered and Narcissa gave him a wide smile.

"It is our last year, Severus." Narcissa pointed out with a wink.

Severus blushed and turned his attention to the food that had appeared on the table. Narcissa laughed lightly at his reaction but said no more.

xXx

Severus walked into the Defence classroom and glanced around. Professor Swift sat behind the desk at the front of the room with a book in his hands as he leaned back in his chair. He glanced up as Severus entered and he was pinned by those green eyes once again.

"Take a seat," Swift intoned and Severus tried not to shiver at his voice. "You are early Mr…"

"Snape," Severus offered. "Severus Snape."

"Very well, Mr Snape." Swift said and waved his hand. "Sit."

Severus found his normal seat, near the back of the room, and settled in as he pulled his potions book out and started reading. He tried to ignore Swift as the man focused back on his own book. The room slowly filled around him as the time rolled around until every desk was full. Severus placed his book to the side and focused on Swift but the man was still reading. His eyes drift around the room before they settled on Lily Evans next to James Potter at the front of the room. Sirius Black snickered from behind them as he flicked a paper towards James.

Suddenly the paper stopped in mid-air then flew towards Swift. Without looking, the man picked the paper out of the air and the room went silent. Swift looked up with those piercing eyes as he placed the paper on his table and took in the students around him.

"From what the Headmaster has told me," Swift announced. "You have lacked a stable teacher in this subject for the whole of your education. With the turmoil within the magical community, I find this counter productive to what you may face in real life. I also believe that the limited amount that I can partake to you lot will make no difference in what you may face when you leave here."

Severus shrunk back in his seat at that speech and could tell other students doing the same.

"That is, however," Swift continued. "What I have been employed to achieve. Let us see just what I can accomplish in one short year. Open your books to chapter one. I find that is the best place to start."

Severus opened his book with a chill of forbidding. There was just something about the man that made you sit up and pay attention for if you didn't then you would face the consequences. Severus was never good at staying away from things that put his life in danger. He got a thrill from it and as he glanced up and caught Swift's eyes. He knew that he was in trouble.

xXx

Swift was quick to get a reputation around the school. He was hard but fair and powerful. No one knew his background and it had started rumours that he was muggleborn which had been encouraged due to the way that always dressed in muggle clothing. Then they got a display of his power and Severus was sure he held more than Dumbledore. Just the thought sent a shiver down Severus's back.

"You're staring," Narcissa announced as she sat down next to him.

"So?" Severus muttered and focused on the woman. "Someone did mention that this was my last year."

"If you ask me," Avery said as he settled into the other seat beside Severus. "He's likely to curse you and burry your body in the forest."

"Lucius is interested in him," Narcissa remarked and Severus tensed.

"Lucius," Avery repeated in a tone of voice that implied different.

"Yes," Narcissa purred and both men shivered. "Whatever information that you could gather would help, Severus."

Severus looked down at that table at that. It looked like the Dark Lord was giving him a task before he had even left school. He glanced up at the head table to see Swift leaning back in his chair with a book open in his hands. It was rare to see the man without a book, in fact. Severus could feel a kinship with that.

"I'll see what I can do," Severus replied. "For 'Lucius' of course."

xXx

Harry grew fed up and flicked his wand and the door to his classroom crashed open.

"Get in here," Harry called as he put his book to the side.

Severus Snape peered around the corner. For seventeen the boy was tall, taller than any other seventh year but he hadn't grown into that height yet. He was still slightly gangly and not the sleek and sweeping way that he would walk when he was older. His hair was pulled back in a neat pony tail at the back of his neck but that just accented the sharp angles of his face and his pale skin. His black eyes were the same as they focused on Harry but without the hatred that Harry could still remember even after all these years.

"Sir?" Severus questioned as he came to stand before his desk.

"Is there a reason for the fact that you have been pacing in the hallway for the last twenty minutes?" Harry questioned. "I would believe with this rare sunshine that we are having that the lake would be a better place to pace?"

"Have you faced the death curse," Severus blurted out then blushed.

Harry held back the chuckle at the rushed question.

"I try not to," Harry answered. "I find it's bad for my health."

"Is there really no counter curse?"

"Correct," Harry answered. "That doesn't mean that you can't fight against it."

Severus frowned at that answer and Harry waved his hand for the boy to sit down.

"Think," Harry snapped as he stood from his chair. "How would you combat a spell that has no counter?"

"Don't get in the way of it?" Severus suggested, softly.

"Correct," Harry said and flicked his wand.

The floor before him pulled up as a wall and Harry stepped around it. He then flicked his wand and a desk flew up before him and hovered in mid-air. Harry paced around that as Severus stood next to the desk he'd been seated at. Harry gave him a grin and flicked his wand and a shower of birds flew out before him.

"As long as there is something between you and that spell," Harry intoned. "You have a chance."

Harry flicked his wand and his classroom was back to the way it was before the impro lesson. He stood before Severus and even at seventeen. He stood a good head or so taller than Harry. Before the boy could move Harry grabbed Severus's forearm and dragged him around as he twisted the arm, that he held, up behind his back. Severus grunted as Harry kicked the back of his knee. Severus landed on his knees as Harry held his wrist tight as his wand tip pressed into the boy's neck.

"Until you don’t," Harry said mildly and felt the shiver run down Severus's back.

Harry released the teen and stepped back sharply but Severus didn't lash out just turned his head and looked at him. Harry took in the image of Severus Snape on his knees before him before he held his hand out in offer. Severus looked at it for a long second before taking it and Harry pulled him to his feet easily. He released him the moment that Severus was on his feet and took a step back.

"Did that answer your question, Mr Snape?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, sir." Severus muttered as he rubbed his wrist.

"Would you like to know about the other unforgiveable curses?"

Severus straightened up at those words with a light in his eyes.

"Yes, sir."

Harry walked back to his desk and wrote out a time and day on a piece of paper before walking back to the teen. He held the paper out and Severus hesitated before taking it in his hand and looking down at what he'd written.

"I'll see you then," Harry remarked. "Now, get out."

Severus scrambled from the room. Harry felt amusement run through him at that and remembered all the times that he'd done the same when their roles had been reversed. He flicked his wand and his door closed as he headed back to his table. He had work to do.

xXx

"Sometimes it's just not worth trying to remember every counter curse," Swift said to the class. "If a spell comes hurdling towards you then your best option is to block or get out of the bloody way."

Sirius and James snickered at the use of the word 'bloody' while Severus rolled his eyes.

"When you have to use a counter curse," Swift continued. "You better know that it will work. Ms Evans?"

"What about if you get hit by an unknown spell?" Lily asked.

"Hope for a healer," Swift answered.

"And if there isn't one, sir?"

"Invest in a few Portkeys," Swift answered as he stood beside his desk. "Anti-apparation wards are common but not anti-portkey ones."

Lily raised her hand and Swift waved his hand.

"Aren't they regulated by the Ministry?"

"Correct," Swift said. "They can be purchased through the Ministry or brought in a back alley in Diagon Alley."

Severus snorted at that as Lily looked taken aback by those words.

"I thought this was defence _against_ the dark arts," Potter muttered and Swift focused on him.

"I was unaware that Portkeys were dark arts," Swift drawled. "I'm glad that Mr Potter in his grand wisdom could point out my fault."

Potter blushed and Severus wasn't sure if it was in anger or embarrassment.

"How could I have forgotten such a thing since I do work for the Ministry of Magic," Swift continued as his green eyes bore into Potter.

"Sorry, sir." Potter whispered.

"Perhaps we should get back to the dark arts part," Swift remarked. "Unless Mr Potter would like to lead this class?"

Potter's face was bright red now as Severus held back laughter.

"Then let us continue," Swift announced. "Perhaps some lessons on anti-apparation wards are needed."

Severus focused on the class as Swift ran them though the spells. Swift never assigned detentions or took away points in class and he would listen when someone wanted to make a point. In fact, he would go so far as to have a classroom discussion on subjects but he did have a temper.

"So," Swift called to the class. "How do you counter these anti-apparation wards? Mr Snape?"

"Get passed the boundary of the ward," Severus answered.

"That is one way," Swift agreed. "Ms Evans?"

"Counter charm?" Lily guessed.

"Otherwise known as pure stubbornness," Swift consented. "Ms Evans please cast the anti-apparation ward a foot around me."

Lily stood and held her wand up as she cast the complex charm. Severus knew why he'd called on Lily for she was the best charm student that they had. Once the spell had settled Swift pulled out his own wand. It was made from a pale wood and was a little on the short side with flecks of black throughout the wood grain.

"I could simply step past the boundary as Mr Snape suggested," Swift did just that before stepping back within the ward. "Or I could do this."

Swift flicked his wand without a word and a golden light flashed before it slammed into the ward with a sharp ringing sound. The ward broke with a pop as the students blinked away the light from their eyes. Swift calmly placed his wand away in the holster at his waist.

"Which only works for weak or newly cast spells," Swift continued, as if he hadn't just used pure power to smash down a ward. "Three options if an anti-portkey ward has not been placed. Class dismissed."

Swift made his way back to his desk and settled behind it as the students packed up. They paused when Albus Dumbledore appeared at the classroom door.

"Ah," Swift muttered. "Too loud?"

"Yes, my boy." Dumbledore said as he stepped into the classroom.

"What are you lot gawking at?" Swift snapped. "Get out."

Students scattered with Severus as the last one out.

"You have an unusual way of teaching, Harry." Dumbledore remarked as Severus paused outside the door.

"It works," Swift replied. "No spying at the door, Mr Snape."

Severus hurried away. He wasn't sure how the man always knew that he was there.


	3. Chapter Three

"He called you Harry."

Harry started and looked up from his book as he focused on Severus in his own seat in the first row of his empty classroom. He was helping him to learn spells that worked with advanced potions. Normally, the Potion Master would teach advanced students the spells but since it was Horace Slughorn. Harry could understand why Severus had come to him instead.

"That is my name," Harry replied in amusement. "Harold Swift."

"But he called you Harry," Severus insisted.

"Yes," Harry drawled as he leaned back in his chair. "I believe that I just cleared that up since Harry is short for Harold."

Severus blushed and looked away and Harry frowned.

"There is more?" Harry pushed.

"Nothing, sir." Severus muttered to his desk and Harry shrugged.

They fell back into silence as Harry picked up his book again. Sometimes he thought Severus came to his classroom for he wanted the company and yet the teenager never seemed to be alone. He always had a Slytherin near him, mostly Avery or Narcissa. Harry wondered about that but it could have something to do with James and his friends or Severus being brought further into the fold. Harry placed his book on the table and picked up a muggle pen. He looked at Severus before him while the teen focused on the book of spells that Harry had given him. The book bordered on dark magic and Harry wouldn't let it out of his sight but it was useful for potion spell work.

Severus then glanced up and his dark eyes locked on him. It was strange the way that Severus was so easy to read and he had no barriers around his mind.

"Have you heard of Legilimency or Occlumency?" Harry questioned.

"No, sir." Severus answered.

"Legilimency is a way to access the minds of people," Harry explained. "And Occlumency is how to block that intrusion."

"To read minds," Severus whispered with large eyes. "Can you do that, sir?"

"It's not as simple as reading minds, Mr Snape." Harry said. "Occlumency is a useful magic to have."

"Could you teach me?"

Harry looked hard at Severus but he didn't shift or look away. He knew what kind of memories that Severus would hold and that they would not be pleasant to watch. He wondered what the Severus, that had taught him, had thought before their first lesson.

"I could," Harry conceded. "However, I must warn you of the consequences of such magic. Any secret that you hold would be forfeit. Laid bare."

Severus paled but didn't look away. He was just as stubborn now as he would be later in life. Severus wanted to absorb everything that someone would put in front of him. Harry was sure that was another reason that pushed him towards Voldemort. But that hadn't happened yet or that was his hope at least.

"I want to learn," Severus said slowly.

"And there is a lot to learn," Harry agreed as he stood.

Severus nodded as Harry picked up his book off the boy's table. Severus watched that tome with longing and Harry sighed.

"You can't know everything, Mr Snape." Harry told him.

"I can try," Severus countered.

Harry stared down at the boy until he shifted in his seat. He held the book up before Severus then let it drop to the table with a loud bang. The boy jumped at the move with wide eyes.

"Then you will dig your own grave," Harry hissed. "For some magic will only bring your death."

Severus nodded with fear in his eyes and Harry picked up the book again.

"Follow me," Harry ordered and headed to the door of his classroom.

Severus followed after him as they walked into the hallway and he locked the door after them. He led the way to his office door and opened it up for the teen. Severus walked past him making Harry feel short. He closed the office door and walked to the back of the room. He pulled his wand and tapped the wall as he whispered the codeword under his breath. The wall rumbled as it split and he walked into his rooms beyond.

Severus was a silent shadow behind him as Harry stepped up to his bookcase and looked at the titles of the books. He paused on one and pulled it out. He flicked through it for a minute before placing it back. He muttered to himself as he looked for the right book.

"Nice room," Severus remarked.

Harry looked back at Severus and realised that they were in his private rooms.

"I believe that no one needs to hear about such things," Harry replied as he looked back at his bookcase. "Much like the memories that I may see in your mind, Mr Snape."

"Yes, sir."

Harry huffed and pulled out the right book and turned to look up at Severus. He held the book out and Severus took it from his hand.

"Now, get out." Harry said gruffly and Severus quirked a smile. "I will see you at this time next week."

"Yes, sir."

Harry waved his hand and Severus walked back through to his office and out. Harry flicked his wand and the wall closed back up. He glanced around his rooms before heading towards his bathroom to have a shower. He'd had enough of this day.

xXx

Severus stared at the page before him in confusion. He couldn't wrap his mind around what it was trying to say to him. It was so vague that it could be interpreted in many ways. Severus turned the page and read that hoping for some insight before turning the page back in frustration.

"Clear your mind," Severus muttered under his breath. "Clear your mind. I suppose that an idiot would excel at this."

"Muttering to yourself, Severus?"

Severus looked up to see Narcissa standing before him. He'd taken over one of the large armchairs in the common room before the fire.

"If someone said to clear your mind," Severus intoned. "What would you do?"

Narcissa frowned at his question in thought. The woman was brilliant when she put her mind to something and would have exceeded Lily's score in charms. However, it was her motivation that held her back.

"Makes me think of meditation," Narcissa replied and Severus started. "Letting your mind drift."

Severus rubbed his chin as he thought that through.

"What are you reading?" Narcissa questioned.

"Book from Professor Swift," Severus replied and showed her the cover.

_'Taming the untrained mind by Norrus Goldsmith.'_

Narcissa hummed as a calculating look came into her pale eyes.

"He doesn't seem like other teachers we've had," Narcissa remarked. "Not to mention his horrid insistence on wearing muggle clothing."

"They do suit him," Severus added. "I think he would look odd in a robe."

"Hm," Narcissa muttered with a nod. "I do wonder about his family though."

Severus sighed, it always seemed to come back to blood. His own blood was tainted but he'd proved his worth with his intelligence, magic and skills with potions. His hatred of his father had also spurred on his desire to turn away from that side of his heritage.

"He does have a slight accent," Severus mentioned and Narcissa focused on him. "But I can't pick from where."

"You think he's from abroad?" Narcissa questioned. "He sounds English to me just not with a strong accent."

"No," Severus disagreed. "He's definitely spent enough time in another country to tame the English accent."

"Interesting."

Severus nodded and held up his book. Narcissa gave him a smile before floating away. He'd given her just enough to satisfy her for now.

xXx

Harry looked up from his book and paused when he saw the man in the doorway of the Great Hall.

"Ah," Harry muttered and Minerva glanced over at him.

Harry just had eyes for Dean Albert as the man stormed into the hall. The man's eyes found him easily and he headed that way as Harry stood.

"Minister Albert," Albus greeted. "How can I help you today?"

"That man," Albert snapped and pointed at Harry. "Is coming with me."

"Something you want to share, Harry?" Minerva questioned with a chuckle.

"Nah," Harry answered with a wink. "Minister Albert, how nice to see-"

"Now, Swift." Albert snapped and Harry bristled at the tone. "You were needed at the Department yesterday."

"I could arrange that," Harry replied mildly and the man splattered. "But I am aware of the laws of the use of time turners. Hardly worth the trouble and paperwork really."

"Harry," Albert growled as he glared at him.

"Very well," Harry agreed and glanced around. "Now that you have made a spectacle of a very easy request. Albus, please excuse me from my planned lessons today. It seems like I have an urgent matter to attend to."

"Of course, my boy." Albus said in amusement. "You seem to have an important day ahead of you."

"I doubt that," Harry muttered as he picked up his book from the table and looked at Albert. "I am at your service, Minister Albert."

Albert grumbled under his breath as Harry made his way around the table and towards the other man. Albert just stormed back out of the Great Hall and the noise picked back up. Harry just followed after in amusement. It didn't matter what time he was in. When the Ministry didn't know what something was or set off something that they shouldn't have. Harry was in demand.

xXx

"So," Harry said slowly as they looked at the forest before him. "Do we know how this happened?"

"A box was found at a Death Eater raid," Albert answered. "An Auror brought the box here as evidence. He used a spell to open it and it has been growing ever since."

"When did he open it?"

"Yesterday morning," Albert answered. "I sent you an owl about two hours later when all of our spells failed."

Harry nodded as he looked at the forest that used to be the Auror department. The desks seemed to have reverted back to the trees that they had once been. Sprouting leaves as they pushed up towards the high ceiling. Harry knew that they had spelled the ceiling higher, no doubt, unsure what would happen if the trees hit the roof. Grass had spread out from the tree near the middle of the room where he was sure the box had once been. All the place needed was a few birds and deer and it would have been a lovely picnic area. Not a working Auror department, well, was a working Auror department.

"Could the Dark Lord have done this to distract the Aurors?" Harry asked and Albert paled at his words. "I'm assuming that all of their gear is tangle up in there somewhere?"

"I better run that past Greengrass," Albert muttered as he looked at the trees. "Can you fix this?"

"Hm," Harry muttered as he pulled his wand and stepped up to the first tree.

He could feel the grass as it grew under his feet and he watched as another desk morphed into a small tree. The spell work was fascinating as he placed his hand on the tree before him. It looked like the spell tapped into the history of the wood to morph it into what it had been before it was felled, cut and turned into furniture. It was going to take him a while to counter the spell but he had an idea of where to start. He turned to Albert and the man gave him a hopeful look.

"I haven't had my coffee yet this morning," Harry remarked and Albert glared. "You wouldn't mind?"

Albert grumbled under his breath but turned and left without a backwards glance. Harry was sure that the man was cursing his name. An alarm suddenly rang out in the room and Harry sighed. It looked like his speculation about the Dark Lord had been right after all. Aurors descended on the room then stopped short as they looked at the forest before him.

"Sorry everyone," Harry called out. "This room is out of order. Try the bathroom on the next floor."


	4. Chapter Four

Harry made his way up to his rooms late that night. It had been a busy day and he would be happy to see a shower and his bed. Spying Severus Snape seated outside his office door was not what he was expecting. The boy had a book in his hands and was intent on reading but Harry knew better. His approach had been noted.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded and Severus jumped. "It's past curfew, Mr Snape."

"Oh," Severus exclaimed and jumped to his feet. "I wasn't sure if we had a lesson tonight."

"No," Harry said shortly.

"But it's been a week," Severus tried. "You said to come and see you tonight."

Harry rubbed forehead as he felt a headache coming on.

"We'll have to reschedule," Harry stated as he brushed past the boy.

"I'll be here over Christmas break," Severus said as he followed him. "Can we continue the lessons during break?"

Harry stopped in the hallway as he felt his heart clench on the fact that he would miss Christmas at the Burrow. Even after all these years, he was still a part of the Weasley family. He wouldn't see his friends and family while he was stuck in a time that wasn't his. May never see them again, in fact. He wouldn't even be born for another few years. He faced his parents each day as strangers and it was wearing on him.

"Sir?"

Harry mentally shook himself and turned on the teenager. He looked up at Severus before him and took in the sight. There was a hopeful look in the teen's eyes that he was trying hard to hide.

"Fine," Harry snapped and turned to the door to his rooms. "Follow me and close the door."

Harry slammed the door open and stalked into the room. He shrugged out of his jacket and threw it over his lounge. He pulled his wand as he turned and faced the teen. Severus stood nervously in the middle of the room.

"You have read the book?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, sir." Severus answered, but he was looking unsure.

"Do you understand it?"

Severus hesitated, "yes, sir."

" _Legilimens_ ," Harry intoned as he pointed his wand.

Images assaulted his mind in a jumble and Harry cancelled the spell. Severus had dropped to his knees with his hands braced on the floor. Harry cursed, he'd put too much magic into the spell.

"Damn," Harry muttered and grabbed the boy's arm.

He helped pull the teen to his feet then over to his lounge. He pushed and Severus fell back with a grunt. He looked down at him while Severus rubbed his forehead and temple and Harry knew how he felt.

"Apologises," Harry offered. "I may have put too much magic into that spell. Let me find you some chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Severus questioned as Harry searched around. "How does clearing your mind prepare you for that spell?"

"The aim is to have nothing for the spell to latch onto," Harry replied as he searched his cupboard. "There are many schools of thought of how to achieve that. Many believe that a clear mind allows the spell to have nothing to grasp but I find that can be counterproductive. Here."

Harry held out the chocolate bar as he held his own. Severus took it in his hand as Harry sprawled out in the space next to him and waved his hand at the fire which sprung to life.

"Sometimes," Harry continued. "It's better for the person to believe that the spell was successful than that it failed. Letting the person see what you want them to while hiding the truth below the surface. Don't be fooled into thinking that you will have the forewarning of a pronounced spell."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"A true master of Legilimency will not cast the spell," Harry answered as he sunk further back in the lounge while Severus ate the chocolate. "To protect your mind, you will have to master Occlumency until it is second nature to you. Something instinctive."

"How do I do that?"

"First," Harry said. "You have to train your mind to repeal the spell in its spoken form. Get a taste of it, you could say."

They fell into silence while Harry consumed the chocolate bar in his hand. He could feel Severus's eyes on him but he just stared into the fire before him. He didn't want to look too closely at the images that he'd gleamed from Severus's mind. He had enough dark thoughts in his own mind.

"Have you been placed under the Imperius curse?" Harry asked into the silence.

"No, sir." Severus said softly. "Have you?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Many times, in fact."

Severus shivered next to him and Harry glanced over at him.

"Just what do you want?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Severus answered and Harry could hear the truth. "I'm not sure."

"You are intelligent and know how to apply that knowledge to many subjects," Harry commented easily as he toed off his shoes. "From what I've heard. Your skills in potions have placed you above many in this school and you tell me you don't know what you're going to do with your life?"

Severus shrugged his shoulder and it was the most dismissive answer that Harry had ever gotten from him. He looked at the young man and got the feeling that Severus believed that his life wasn't his choosing. That it was already mapped out for him.

"Shall we try again?" Harry offered.

"Yes, sir." Severus agreed and stood from the lounge.

Harry pushed himself up with soft groan and pulled his wand. He looked into Severus's eyes as he cast the spell. He took it gently this time but was still flooded with images. This time, Harry grabbed a hold of one of them. It was Severus's first day at school. He could feel Severus fighting back against him as the memory played out. Harry cut off the spell when the hat called out Severus's house.

Severus stood before him with blazing black eyes, some of his limp hair had escaped the band holding it back and fell around his face, casting it into shadows. His breathing was ragged but he was still on his feet.

"Centre yourself," Harry commanded. "I could feel you fighting back. Again, _legilimens._ "

Images flashed and Harry picked one at random and wished he hadn't. Tobias Snape stood tall before the trembling child of eight as Severus tried to crawl away from his father. The smell of alcohol was strong on the air.

"No!" Severus yelled and Harry let the spell go.

Severus was on his knees before him, wide eyed and pale. Harry lowered his wand and placed it away. He held his hand out towards Severus and the boy shrunk back at the move before a stubborn light came into his eyes. The teen shot to his feet and glared down at Harry. There was a fire in his eyes that drew you in as Harry let his hand fall to his side. He knew that kind of defence.

"Do you want me to do something about that?" Harry asked.

"No," Severus spat.

"Very well," Harry conceded. "I believe that will do for today. See me tomorrow after dinner."

"Yes, sir."

"My office next time," Harry added.

"Yes, sir."

"Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Professor."

Harry nodded and Severus turned on his heels and hurried from the room. Harry looked down at the rug under his feet and sighed. Dumbledore had been correct all those long years ago. Severus and him were very much alike but not in the way that he would have like.

xXx

"Try to throw the spell before I grab a memory," Harry advised.

Severus nodded as sweat trailed down the side of his face. They were two weeks into training and Christmas was fast approaching since the other students had left yesterday. He focused back on Severus and was happy to have one distraction.

 _"Legilimens,_ " Harry whispered.

He slid past the defences that Severus tried to construct and reached out for a memory. Lily Evans face came into view and Harry paused. This was not the first time that Harry had pulled her image forward but this time was different.

"You can be just as vile as him!" Lily yelled with fire in her eyes. "You play his immature game and you lose Severus!"

Severus fought back against him but Harry held onto the memory in interest.

"I do not lose," Severus retorted, hotly. "He sent me after a werewolf, Lily. He tried to kill me!"

Severus fought harder and Harry had to push hard to hold the image.

"He came to save you!" Lily shouted. "He had nothing to do with that!"

"Lupin is a werewolf and the Headmaster does nothing," Severus tried. "The others encourage him to run wild at night. What would happen if it was another student that was out there?"

Severus gave him a shove and Harry let the spell go. He grabbed the table beside him as his head pounded. Severus was on his knees with his hands braced on the floor.

"Fuck," Harry swore and Severus's head snapped up. "Remus Lupin."

"I told the Headmaster," Severus said in a rush. "He made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone and he would let it slid that I had been brewing some dark potions."

Harry chuckled at that as he held the desk beside him with a white knuckled grip. His other hand came up and pinched the bridge of his nose as memories that weren't his own danced in his mind. Those images just crowded around with his own of fights against werewolves and the full moon. He squeezed his eyes shut and he tried to reorganise his mind.

"Sir?"

Harry flinched back when Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and the teen snatched his hand back.

"It's okay," Harry said. "This just complicates matters."

"I swore I wouldn't say," Severus said in a rush. "You can't say anything."

"Why not?" Harry demanded.

"I gave my word," Severus yelped.

Harry opened his mouth then closed it. There was something in those dark eyes. Something deeper than he'd ever seen before.

"That will do tonight," Harry announced. "You are improving, dismissed."

Severus nodded slowly and collected his bag. He gave him one more glance over his shoulder before disappearing out the door. Harry slowly collapsed in his chair and stared at his desk.

"Fuck," Harry whispered under his breath. "What do I do now?"

xXx

Harry had to force himself to walk into the Great Hall on Christmas day. He took in the decorations and was sure that Albus Dumbledore wore more sparkles and colours then what hung up around the Hall. He hadn't drunk enough to deal with this.

"Harry," Albus called as he stood. "Welcome to the feast."

"Does it come with whiskey?" Harry asked and two third year Slytherins snickered.

"We have brandy snaps," Albus said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Brilliant," Harry replied with sarcasm.

Besides Albus, the two third years and Severus. There were five other students. Harry took the empty seat beside Severus at the end of the table. The boy gave him a smile and Harry returned it.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Albus cried as he retook his seat. "Now that everyone is here; we can eat."

The table filled with food and Harry took note of the fact that the brandy snaps ended up in front of him. Harry filled up his cup before slipping a flask from his pocket and topped the cup up. Severus snorted from beside him and Harry gave him a lopsided grin.

"What is that Professor Swift?" Albus called down to him.

"Cold medicine," Harry replied easily. "Anyone else have a sniffle?"

The two third years snickered again and Harry gave them a wink. Harry slipped the flask away as he filled his plate. This was his first Christmas in this time and away from his friends and family. Harry just focused on the plate before him and the burn of the alcohol in his stomach. He finished his meal quickly and stood.

"Leaving so soon, Harry?" Albus questioned.

"Yes," Harry said flatly.

"I'm sure that the house elves could supply more bandy snaps for you."

"Or I could drink the liquor before it's converted into a sweet," Harry snapped back and Albus pulled back in his seat as the students went silent. "Apologises, I am not fit company today. I shall leave you to celebrate without me darkening the mood."

Harry nodded to the Headmaster and the students before leaving the hall. He could feel the despair and loss keenly, even if he'd been in this time for almost a year. It still hurt that he would most likely never see his family and friends again. A scuff on the stones had him pausing and he glanced over his shoulder. He stopped and turned to face Severus Snape further down the hallway. The teen straightened up and headed for him as if he hadn't been stalking him.

"Mr Snape," Harry greeted. "I have a bottle of whiskey waiting for me so make this quick."

Severus hesitated before giving him an even stare.

"What are you planning to do with Lupin?" Severus blurted out.

"That would be entirely up to me, Mr Snape." Harry retorted.

"The Headmaster will know that you got the information from me!" Severus exclaimed.

Harry turned on his heels until Severus grabbed his arm and pulled him up short. Harry held himself back from lashing out as he glared up at the teen before him. Severus let him go like he'd been burned and took a quick step back. There was fear in those black eyes and Harry sighed.

"It seems to have slipped your mind that I work for the Ministry of Magic, Severus." Harry stated. "I am bound to act on this information."

"But what-"

"Your deal with the Headmaster is void," Harry cut over the boy's words. "I will act as I see fit in regards to this matter."

"What about me?" Severus whispered and looked down at the floor.

Harry sighed and reached out and placed his hand on Severus's shoulder and the teen's eyes shot up. He locked eyes with the Slytherin steadily.

"I will be taking that into consideration," Harry told him. "Now I have a bottle calling my name."

"Why do you hate Christmas?" Severus questioned.

"It's not really Christmas," Harry retorted. "It's this damn time!"

Severus stepped back sharply and Harry let his hand drop. He sighed and knew that this conversation was getting away from him.

"Good night, Severus." Harry offered and summoned up a smile.

"Good night, Professor."

Harry nodded sharply and turned on his heels. He wasn't sure that the single bottle of alcohol was going to be enough to drown the feelings running through him or the haunting images in his mind. He would have to face up to the reality that the time that he came from was now lost and that there was no going back.


	5. Chapter Five

Severus laid awake in his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. That hard look in Swift's eyes haunted him but there had been something softer there as well. He had the feeling that Swift had said more than he'd intended and he had to remind himself that he wasn't dealing with one of his fellow Slytherins. He was dealing with someone more dangerous and yet that softer edge to Swift's eyes during their conversation gave him hope. He knew that anything he said or did wouldn't change Swift's mind. The man had come to a decision as Severus played back the conversation in his head. Was there any wiggle room? Any angle that he could exploit? Did he dare? Severus sighed and turned onto his side. He would just have to wait for school to start again for Swift to play his hand.

xXx

Severus could tell that Swift was watching Lupin and he shifted nervously in his seat. It was the first day back from Christmas break and the Hall was noisy. Severus had gotten used to the quiet of the holidays as he sat at the end of the Slytherin table. He knew that if word got out that Lupin was a werewolf and it was traced to him. Dumbledore would report him to the Ministry for brewing a dark potion.

Severus's eyes locked on Swift when he stood from his seat and walked down to the Gryffindor table. His move drew more than just Severus's attention. Normally Swift would just have a book on the table and wouldn't pay much attention to the students. Even if he was a great teacher, Severus always got the feeling that he didn't want to be surrounded by children.

Swift stopped beside Lupin and Black and the noise dimmed slightly at the Gryffindor table. Severus breath hitched when Swift held out a paper to Lupin and the brown-haired boy took it in his hand. Severus could feel his heart beating in his ears and felt like he'd been betrayed. He'd come to like and trust Swift, but in that moment, he wanted to rip that paper from Lupin's hand.

Swift turned on his heels and walked around the hall. Severus looked down at his empty plate as he swallowed back on his pain.

"Breath, Severus."

Severus started at Swift's voice and his eyes darted up and the man gave him a smile.

"You look like you're going to pass out," Swift remarked and Avery snorted from the other side of the table. "Perhaps a walk outside would help clear your mind?"

Severus nodded as he stood. He understood an order when he heard one. Swift turned on his heels and he followed after as the teacher led them outside. It was a cold night but wasn't snowing as Severus pulled his robes around him tightly. Swift heading off on the stone pathway that looped around the outside of the castle.

"Why did you do it?" Severus blurted out.

"Do what precisely?" Swift questioned and glanced over his shoulder.

Severus snapped his mouth shut as he stopped and Swift turned back to look at him. Those green eyes saw through him as he stood there. The sense of betrayal a cold rock in his stomach. He'd been let down so many times before that it was a familiar feeling. Swift just looked at him with unreadable eyes.

"Lupin," Severus whispered.

"A werewolf is a dangerous creature," Swift stated, in his teacher's voice. "A curse that takes over your mind and twists your body into the shape of another. It captures everything about you and locks your free will away. A danger to everyone including the cursed person."

Severus shivered and nodded his head in understanding. It still didn't shift that feeling in his stomach.

"If I cast the Imperius curse on you now, Mr Snape." Swift continued. "You would have a brief taste of what a werewolf feels on a full moon."

Severus looked down at the stones under his feet at that. He'd seen Lupin, had felt the fear root him to the spot. Those amber eyes that held no humanity and a growl that raised the hair on the back of his neck.

"But they are still human," Swift whispered as he grabbed his shoulder and Severus looked down at the short man. "They are still a part of the magical community."

"No," Severus disagreed.

"How so?"

"Their blood is tainted," Severus expanded. "They are part creature."

"And part wizard."

Severus looked down at the stones and Swift clenched his hand on his shoulder. He looked back up then shivered at the glint in his teacher's eyes before the man let him go.

"You can trust me, Severus." Swift said gently.

"I trust no one," Severus snarled as he pulled back sharply.

Swift just looked at him calmly, "you'll have to one day."

Swift then turned on his heels and walked away. Severus just stood there and was unsure what to think of that conversation. Much like many he'd had with his teacher. Swift gave them just enough information to get them thinking.

xXx

Remus hesitated before he knocked on Professor Swift's door nervously. He glanced down the hallway to see James and Sirius. They gave him a smile and a thumbs up but that didn't settle his nerves. He tried his best not to gather attention. He couldn’t afford it with the curse he had.

"Enter."

Remus swallowed dryly before pushing the door open and entering the large office. It had a large bookshelf to one side and a desk in the middle of the room. Swift sat behind that desk with a book open before him. The man's piercing green eyes settled on him as he waved to the chair. Remus sat down as his nerves came back in force. Out of all the teachers that they'd had over the years, including the Headmaster, this man scared Remus the most. Even if the professor had done nothing to warrant that fear.

"Take a seat," Swift offered.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Remus asked softly as he settled into the seat.

"I did," Swift stated as he picked up his wand and waved it. "It has come to my attention that you are a werewolf, Mr Lupin."

Remus felt the blood drain from his face as a cold sweat trailed down his back.

"I-"

"Now, don't lie to me." Swift cut in. "That was not a question. That was a statement."

"Um," Remus stuttered. "Yes, sir."

"It has also come to my attention that you have been disregarding the lives of everyone in this school," Swift continued. "Deciding that you would forego the containment that was offered and wander free on the ground of Hogwarts."

Remus looked down as he felt sick in the pit of his stomach.

"Do you understand what a werewolf can do, Mr Lupin?"

"Yes, yes." Remus muttered, without looking up.

"I believe that you have a contract with the Headmaster that allows you to study at this school under strict guidelines," Swift added.

"Yes, sir."

"You have broken those guidelines."

Remus nodded for he couldn't speak through the lump in his throat. He was so close to finishing his education. Since the night that he came close to attacking Snape. He'd stayed in his cage, even with his friends encouraging him to leave it.

"I want to see you here on the next full moon," Swift ordered and Remus's head shot up.

"No," Remus uttered with wide eyes. "I can't come here."

"You will," Swift growled and Remus pulled back in his seat. "One hour before sun down. You will come to my classroom. Do you understand, Mr Lupin?"

"No."

Swift sighed before picking up the book before him. He stood and held the tome out to Remus which he took in his hand. He looked down at the title in interest.

' _Captured dangers by Georgia Reddington.'_

"I believe that Chapter four will interest you," Swift added then pierced him with that stare. "You will be at my classroom at one hour before sundown of the next full moon which is Monday the twenty third or I will drag you here."

"Ye-yes, sir." Remus uttered with a nod.

"Dismissed," Swift ordered and waved his hand.

Remus fled the office with the book under his arm. James and Sirius stood waiting for him as he stumbled down the hallway.

"Whoa," Sirius exclaimed and grabbed his shoulder.

"He knows," Remus blurted out with wide eyes. "He knows."

Both of his friends paled at his words and glanced down the hallway.

"He works for the Ministry," James hissed. "Is he going to report you?"

"I don't know," Remus gasped as he felt tears threatening to fall.

"Should we talk to Dumbledore?"

"I don't know."

"He could have spoken to him," Sirius pointed out. "What do you have there?"

"He gave me this," Remus said and held the book out. "He wants to see me on the full moon."

"What," James hissed and pulled them towards an empty classroom. "Tell us everything!"

xXx

Harry felt eyes on him and it wasn't just from one direction. He would catch Severus and some of the Slytherins keeping an eye on him. Remus and his friends were keeping tabs and even the Headmaster would glance down at him when he thought that Harry was absorbed in a book. He felt like he was in the middle of a Mexican stand off and he wasn't the least bit concerned. He'd lived too long to care about such things.

It was the morning of the day before the full moon and he had a lesson with Severus tonight. The boy had been standoffish with him since the start of term and Harry had decided to work on shielding charms instead of Occulmency. Severus hadn't complained and was still turning up to the lessons. Harry knew he would for he wanted to learn everything that Harry could offer him.

A brown owl broke into his train of thought as it flew down towards him and landed. Harry gently took the letter from the owl's leg as he pushed a little scramble eggs towards the animal.

"Harry," Minerva admonished. "You shouldn't feed them at the table."

"What?" Harry questioned with an innocent smile. "Don't tell me your cat form is leaking over to your human one, Minerva?"

"Harry!" Minerva squeaked. "You are a trouble maker."

"On par with those four?" Harry questioned and waved his hand towards the Marauders.

Minerva grumbled under her breath as the owl took off. Harry was sure he heard the words 'just one year' amongst them. Harry wasn't sure if she was talking about him or the Marauders. He just sat back and opened the letter. It was from Dean Albert and contained the requested gold chain and pendent. Harry carefully placed the letter down and looked at the pendent. He pulled out a pair of glasses to take a closer look. The Runes were well done as he made sure that everything was in order. He could have made it himself but he hadn't had the time for the potions and spell work that went into the pendent.

"What is that?" Minerva questioned.

"A request on behalf of a student," Harry replied as he flipped the pendent over. "I had Albert make it for me…well, someone in his office did."

"And what is it?" Minerva grumbled.

"It's hard to explain," Harry said then paused on a rune. "You could call it a containment item."

Harry placed the pendent down and pulled out a leather pouch and unrolled it. He flicked his glasses up as he selected the right tool that he wanted. He peered back through his glasses as he corrected the rune slightly. Any other spell work and it wouldn't have matter. This had to be one hundred percent correct or it would be useless. He checked over the rest before placing everything away. He would double check it again tonight and add in the extra runes he needed for the pendent to work the way that he wanted.

"What is it containing?" Minerva pressed.

"Nothing at the moment," Harry answered. "I haven't cast the spells that will activate the containment."

"And what are you expecting to contain?"

Harry gave her a lopsided grin, "a curse."


	6. Chapter Six

"It’s a full moon tomorrow night," Severus blurted out.

"Yes, it is." Harry agreed. "Have you finished reading that chapter, Mr Snape?"

Severus looked down at the book in front of him before clenching his jaw and looking back up.

"What are you going to do?" Severus demanded with a stubborn look in his black eyes.

"Once you finish that chapter. We shall try casting the spell," Harry replied, mildly.

Severus gave him such a glare that Harry chuckled. The teen looked taken aback from that reaction.

"That would be between Mr Lupin and I," Harry stated.

"You haven't told the Headmaster," Severus uttered in understanding.

"You would be correct."

"You're lying to the Headmaster," Severus blurted out.

"Omitting," Harry countered. "There is a difference."

"He'll know," Severus grumbled. "He always knows."

"The Headmaster can have selected sight in regards to some matters," Harry said carefully.

Severus muttered something.

"What was that, Mr Snape?" Harry questioned.

"You would have been a Slytherin," Severus said reluctantly.

Harry laughed at that statement and Severus gave him a smile.

"I suppose we'll never find out," Harry said with a wink. "Unless you feel up to the challenge of stealing the sorting hat."

Severus snorted and Harry gave him a grin. Something seemed to relax between them as Severus pulled out his wand. They moved onto working on the spells that Severus had just read.

xXx

Remus hesitated outside of Professor Swift classroom, feeling like crap. He would rather curl up in a bed then face his 'furry problem' as Sirius called it. He knocked on the door before him instead.

"Enter."

Remus took a deep breath and let it out before pushing the door open. The first thing he noted was the fact that the desks and chairs had been removed. The second, was the fact that there was no cage and he felt fear in the pit of his stomach.

"Shut the door," Swift ordered from where he stood before the only desk in the room. "Strip down to your pants."

"What?" Remus gasped.

"Unless you want to rip through the clothes you are wearing," Swift remarked, without looking up. "The choice is yours."

Remus pulled at his tie and slowly undressed as he took in his teacher. Swift had yet to look up from his desk as he peered through wire rimmed glasses while he was focused on something that Remus couldn't see.

"You want me to change here," Remus blurted out.

Swift looked up from his desk and pierced him with a stare over the top of his glasses. Remus shrunk back from that look and thought that he could almost feel something whine in the back of his mind.

"Yes," Swift said simply.

"I…I can't control it," Remus stuttered. "If I change here…I could kill you."

"I am aware of that, Mr Lupin."

Remus closed his mouth sharply as he stood in just his pants. He shivered from the cold and Swift flicked his wand and the room grew warmer. Swift took his glasses off and placed them on the table and picked something else up.

"Come here," Swift ordered, his voice gentler than normal.

Remus paced forward to stand before his teacher. Each moment of time increased his fear and trepidation. It reminded him keenly of the risk that his friends and him had placed everyone in and he was sure that's why Swift was doing this. An unknown threat was something that he could forget while the risk before him left a bad taste in the back of his throat. He tried to avoid Swift's knowing green eyes.

"Turn around," Swift instructed.

It took everything in Remus to turn around and he almost jumped a mile in the air when Swift placed something around his neck. He tried not to look down while Swift fiddled with something at the back of his neck. He seemed hyper aware of the man behind him. He almost jumped again when Swift placed his hand on his shoulder briefly.

"You can turn around now," Swift told him. "We have a lot of work to do. Take your shoes off."

Remus turned slowly and used the desk as balance as he pulled his shoes off. Swift had stepped back behind his desk as he flicked through a book.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" Swift questioned.

"Since I was a child," Remus answered as he placed his shoes and socks with the rest of his clothing. "Did you ward this room?"

"Yes," Swift answered. "But I doubt that you'll try to leave."

"How can you be sure?"

Swift pinned him with a look that made him hold back any other questions that he had. His fear came back again in full force and Swift softened his stare. Remus looked down to distract himself. His hand came up and touched on the necklace and noticed the pendent. It looked like a flat disk of gold with runes craved into the surface. It was only about the size of a sickle as he ran his thumb over it feeling the slightly raised surface of the deigns.

"I want you to wear that at all times," Swift told him. "An illusion spell will not conflict with the spell work that I'll be casting."

"What is it?" Remus questioned.

"You will see," Swift answered as he sat on the desk. "Is the room warm enough?"

"Yes, sir."

"I suppose once you have fur that you shouldn't feel the cold."

Remus looked down at the floor at those words as he was reminded of what he was.

"Here," Swift said and Remus looked back up.

Swift held out a potion vial and Remus frowned but closed the distance between them. He took the potion from Swift's fingers and looked at the odd pale purple colour.

"Something that should help with the transformation," Swift stated then looked at his watch.

Remus uncorked the vial and took a sniff but it had no smell. He frowned at that fact since near the full moon, Remus could smell everything, even that dirty sock that Sirius had forgotten in his trunk. Swift then picked up a bottle of water and held it out.

"You'll need this after," Swift advised. "Be quick."

Remus quickly took the potion then almost spat it back out as it burned down his throat. He grabbed the water and chugged down half the bottle. It was as if he'd knocked back chilli water. He splattered as his eyes watered and felt like he'd had five shots of coffee. He wiped away the tears to see Swift smirking at him but with amusement in his eyes. Remus just finished the bottle of water off.

"Ready?" Swift inquired.

"No," Remus gasped out.

"Well, the moon rising won't wait for you, Mr Lupin."

"I know that!" Remus snapped then paled. "Sorry."

Swift just chuckled as he placed his hands behind him on the desk as he quirked a smile. The man was more than slightly odd. Then Remus felt the moon and he dropped the vial and bottle of water to the floor as he scrambled back. He tried to get as much distance between himself and his teacher. Swift just watched him mildly without moving.

Remus tried to yell at the man to cast some type of spell but it was too late. He felt the change take hold as he dropped to his knees. He braced himself for the pain but the potion prevented it. He felt bones, muscles and tendons shift and change uncomfortably. Fur burst over his skin and he pushed at his pants as his body changed. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he felt something come over his mind and he whined in the back of his throat. His fingernails scrapped along the stones before they changed into claws.

He let out a howl before opening his eyes with a growl deep in his throat. He focused on the human and bounded forward in rage. Remus yelled out in his mind before the werewolf pulled up short. Swift sat on the desk casually as the werewolf backed up with its tail tucked between his legs in fear. Remus was stuck numb as he looked at his teacher through the eyes of the werewolf. Fear bolted through him as he huddled down. He'd never encountered anything like the thing before him and yet he knew that it was his teacher.

Swift stood as he pulled his wand from its holster and stepped towards him. Remus backed up as that fear spread.

"Shh," Swift cooed as he held his wand down. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down."

Remus backed up until he hit the wall then growled in warning. He'd never faced anything like the man before him. The darkness that he could feel had fear running through him and he wanted to get away but he was confirmed to the room.

"I'm going to cast a spell," Swift warned. "If you try to bite me, Mr Lupin. Then you will spend the next hour asleep."

Remus growled in response.

 _"interioribus meis capere animalis,"_ Swift intoned.

Remus felt something shift within him and he relaxed his tight muscles. He then sneezed loudly and Swift chuckled and stepped back. Remus stood up and shook his coat out before stretching then paused. He was in control and he looked over as Swift walked back to his desk.

"If that has worked correctly," Swift called over to him and Remus toed closer. "Then you should have more control over the curse within you."

"Woof," Remus replied then paused. "Woof."

"I will take that as agreement," Swift continued. "This could be thought of as a band aid effect. You are still a werewolf with all the draw backs that entails. Including the transmission of the werewolf curse. You will still be required to isolate yourself in the cage that Albus has provided and not to run wild with your friends. Am I understood?"

"Woof."

"I will provide that potion," Swift continued. "As long as you agree to those terms."

"Woof."

Swift pulled his wand again and a bed appeared in the room. Remus started as he felt the magic in that spell. He could still feel the darkness around his teacher but not as keenly.

"I will leave you for the night," Swift told him. "There is food and water over here near my desk. Once the moon has set. The spell on the door will let you out. Good night, Mr Lupin."

Swift then walked towards the bare stone wall of the classroom and tapped it with his wand. The stones rolled away to reveal a doorway and Swift walked through. The wall rolled back into place and Remus was left alone in the classroom. He glanced around then with a huff he settled on the bed. For the first full moon of his life, since he'd become a werewolf, he placed his head down and fell asleep. Without the rage and worry that he would do something that he would never be able to live with.

xXx

"Can you hear anything?" Sirius hissed.

"No," James hissed back.

The dark haired teen was crouched before Swift's classroom door with his ear pressed to the wood. They had heard and seen nothing since Remus had walked into the classroom.

"Silencing charms?" Sirius suggested and James stood.

Peter stood further down the corridor as he kept a look out.

"What do you think that he is doing to him?" James asked, not for the first time.

"Maybe Remus transformed and killed him," Sirius mused.

"He can be an ass," James muttered. "But that's no reason to want him to be killed."

Sirius grumbled under his breath and James was sure he was thinking of the time with Snape.

"Should we wait for him?" Sirius asked and James shook his head.

"He could have Remus locked up in there," James answered.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "It was more fun when we could all run around the forest."

"Come on," James said as he clapped a hand to Sirius's shoulder. "Let's grab Peter and head up to the tower."

Sirius nodded but grumbled under his breath. He had always been the voice of mischief in the group.

xXx

"Okay," Harry called fifteen minutes before the scheduled end of his class. "That's it. Get out."

Students packed up around him while Harry sat on the front of his desk as he watched them. Six students had been watching him all class and it was starting to get on his nerves. The four maunders with Lily had been giving him looks when they thought that he wasn't watching while Severus had been a little more discrete. He expected as much after what he'd done for Remus. Harry stood from his desk and made his way around it as the students finished packing up. Harry picked up a book that he'd received that morning.

"Sir?"

Harry looked up and into the eyes of Remus Lupin. He placed his book back on the table.

"Mr Lupin?" Harry questioned.

"Can I talk to you?" Remus asked nervously.

"You may," Harry agreed and glanced over to the doorway where the boy's friends stood. "I believe that I dismissed you."

The three quickly hurried away and Harry waved his hand and the door closed behind them. He silently cast silencing charms around them as well. Harry looked back at Remus and was struck by the intense look to his eyes.

"Well," Harry said gruffly. "What do you want?"

"I want to thank you," Remus said softly. "For the pendent and the potions and…well everything."

"There is no need for that," Harry retorted. "I had the means to help you and make this school safer for others."

"From me."

"From a werewolf, Mr Lupin." Harry refuted. "You were merely a passenger in your own mind. Your disregard for the safety of this school is another issue. The curse you have is not one that anyone would wish upon another and yet you ran that risk every night that you were not contained."

"I'm sorry," Remus uttered as he looked down at the floor before looking back up. "Why was the werewolf afraid of you?"

Harry paused at that question as Remus looked at him steadily.

"For you aren't the only one cursed, Mr Lupin." Harry replied, after a long minute of contemplation.

"You're a werewolf," Remus blurted out in shock then blushed when he realised how stupid what he'd said was.

"No," Harry laughed. "There are more dark curses than just being a werewolf."

"You have a dark curse?"

Harry cocked his head slightly to the side at that question and wasn't sure how to answer. That was a study that was still on going. No one knew why out of all the people that had held the Deathly Hallows that the curse had only attached itself to him. Harry had narrowed it down to his bloodline but could never prove it.

"I don't know," Harry admitted and Remus looked taken aback. "Did you believe that I have the answer to every question, Mr Lupin?"

"No," Remus said with a blush. "Just most of them."

"Age and wisdom," Harry stated. "You should be getting to your next class." Remus gave him a calculating look. "I imagine that this conversation will stay between us, Remus?"

"The Headmaster doesn't know-"

"Nor does he need to," Harry cut in. "Not everything concerns the Headmaster of a school."

Remus pulled back at those words and Harry gave him a level stare. Slowly Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, sir." Remus whispered.

"Well, off you go." Harry said as he waved his hand. "Collect your friends in the hallway on the way. They get in enough trouble with the other teachers in this school."

"Yes, sir."

Harry waved his hand to open the door and bring down his silencing charms. Remus hurried out of the room without a backwards glance. Harry walked over and shut the door behind the teen before he sat down in his chair and opened the book on his desk but his thoughts wouldn't settle. Conversations involving or indirectly involving, in this case, anything to do with the Deathly Hallows always unsettled him.


End file.
